


New Memories

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku return to the beach on Destiny Islands one night, in effort to create happier memories. They don't want to associate their home with the night it got consumed by darkness anymore. They fill the night with joy and new begginings instead.Kink: Skinny Dipping. Olfactophilia. Special Occasion. Second Belly Button Syndrome.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	New Memories

The night had fallen on Destiny Islands when Sora and Riku sailed to the beach.

They had brought lanterns from their gardens, which created two orbs of light around them.

They sat in the sand and gazed out at the sky and the sea. It was therapeutic to be at the beach at night. They intentionally went there to have a fun evening, in hopes to overshadow the painful memories associated with the Islands at night.

They didn't want to have flash backs to the night Riku got consumed by darkness and the island got torn to shreds every time they looked outside their bedroom windows.

It was working so far. They were sharing a coconut and felt comfortable with the sound of the waves filling the silence.

The white noise of the ocean was only broken when Sora invited Riku for a swim.

Upon entering the ocean, they were unpleasantly reminded by how wearing shoes and socks felt in the water when they were not wearing magical garments. They were used to the feelings as kids but not anymore 

So they took them off. Riku was taken by surprise when Sora started undressing entirely. However, after noting that it was dark and they could barely be seen anyway, he followed his lead.

Upon shedding their clothes they went skinny dipping in the ocean.

They were running around, stumbling, fighting against the crashing waves. They splashed, they swam, they chased eachother. 

They could just barely see eachothers silhouettes and it added to their sense of adventure. The sensory deprivation had them feeding off eachothers energy. 

They both had the magical ability to breathe under water now, so they couldn't have a competition to hold their breath like they used to. But they had plenty of fun, even if it was not the same as the old days.

They played Marco Polo, they threw a coconut back and forth like a ball, they cast Aero and threw eachother up in the air so they could make an Aerial Recovery and land in the ocean with a huge splash. 

Sora teleported and rematerialised behind Riku, jumping up onto him and getting a piggy back ride back to shore as their games came to an end.

Sora jumped down when they arrived to their lanterns and they grabbed their clothes. 

Rikus heart skipped a beat when they bent over at the same time and his face arrived right in front of Soras backside. Sora stood up and turned around. His cock, shrunken from the cold, was now right before his best friend.

Sora didn't mind at all and he confidently redressed. 

Riku on the other hand was a little more flustered. The darkness had somewhat censored their nudity and personal boundaries had become obscured because of it. It was only now sinking in that Soras cock had been pressed against his back just seconds ago.

Riku felt a buzz but thankfully, swimming in the cold water had made him unable to become erect. He hastily redressed before that effect could wear off.

On the very edge of the light that the lantern could create, Riku saw something partially buried in the sand.

It was briefs.

Sora had forgotten to put his underwear on before his pants. Riku picked them up. 

"Are you ready to go?," he heard Sora ask.

Riku didn't know what possessed him or who or why... but instead of reminding his best friend of them, he put them in his own pocket. He licked his lip, tasted the salt and wondered if the ocean water had drove him mad.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

They picked up their lanterns and headed to the docks. Riku felt so cold and yet so overwhelmingly hot at the same time.

By the time they arrived at Soras home, they had both naturally dried off but were still absolutely freezing, so they dove under Soras duvet. Sora gave him a snuggle. Rikus heart skipped another beat. 

Sora cradled Rikus hands in his own and warmed them with his breath. Riku smiled at him lovingly. 

Sora climbed on top of him, shivering. He was using Rikus body heat to warm himself. 

The vibration, the heat, his trembling voice, his smell... Riku shivered for a different reason. He even moaned, but it got interpreted as an expression of how cold he was. He bit his lip and turned his head away. He wanted to tell Sora to stop doing this, but he didn't at the same time. He moaned again and started to writhe, but again it got misinterpreted as something harmless. Being cold made you move a lot to keep warm, just as Sora was shivering. 

"S-Sora...."

Sora wrapped Rikus arms around him. He snuggled into his body. "Tonight has been one of the happiest nights of my life, Riku. I'm glad we did this." He looked up at him, beautiful as always. "Are you?"

"I am..." Riku started to get hot flushes and he started to worry. Soras backside was right against his junk. Soras constant movement was encouraging it to wake up. As Sora wasn't wearing underwear, there was only a thin layer of fabric between them, and Riku could feel Soras junk returning to normal size against his stomach. 

A shudder ran up Rikus spine and he moaned again. He clutched Soras shirt in his fists. "S-Sora... please stop moving."

"Okay," said Sora, before tucking his head in the crook of Rikus neck and settling down. The brunette swooned when Riku rubbed his back.

It was quiet for a long time. Riku, however, wouldn't describe it as peaceful. He could feel Sora ever so slightly rubbing his hips against his. He could feel Soras penis growing longer and harder against him. He could feel his own doing the same.

"Are you... doing this on purpose?"

Sora didn't answer. Which, Riku supposed, answered his question. 

He ran his hands beneath Soras shirt and slipped under his waistband. They both moaned as Sora started to unapologetically dry hump him.

Sora sat up and they both took off his shirt. Soras nipples were hard and he shivered. Riku flicked his nipple with his thumb.

Sora rolled to the side, put his legs straight in the air and slipped off his pants. He was now naked, with goosebumps all over. He rolled back on top of his best friend.

"Keep me warm, Riku," he quietly begged. 

Riku nodded and took him into his embrace again. They rolled over together. Riku kissed down his body. He moaned as he sucked and nibbled on Soras hard nipples. He carried on kissing down his torso.

Riku looked at Soras genitalia. His trimmed lower hair was cute. The colour of the head that peaked over his foreskin was cute. His shaft twitched toward him everytime it felt Rikus breath, begging to be touched. His balls were perfectly sized to fit in Rikus mouth if he wanted them to, because Sora was so small compared to him. Sora thrust his hips towards him.

Riku gave it soft kisses and eventually transitioned from pecks to wet kisses. Sora pulled back his foreskin to feel him properly and he shuddered. He wrapped his legs around Rikus body. "Yes..." he whispered. 

Riku ran the tip of his tongue along Soras cock. Then he finally took the head of Soras cock in his mouth and sucked. Soras eyes rolled in relief and ecstasy. "Oh Riku... oh yes..." he sighed. He clutched onto Rikus silver hair and his legs fell apart, his knees weak. 

"Let me do you!" Sora begged. Riku got off and stood by the bed as Sora laid down on his stomach and pulled Rikus pants down. He moaned and looked into Rikus eyes as he took his shaft into his mouth. 

Rikus sight started to blur from the sensation but he didn't take his eyes off him."Oh my God..." he whispered in admiration. Sora was the cutest boy alive and he was even cuter when taking a cock in his mouth. His big blue eyes tears up as he choked slightly, his cheeks got fat, his sun kissed skin was tinted pink. He gagged as he fought against his reflexes to allow Riku into his throat. His lips were pink and wet. He moaned and it sent a sensation through Riku that made his toes curl. He was beautiful.

Riku rocked to and fro into his best friends mouth. He felt a sensation building up inside him and he didn't want to say anything in fear that Sora would stop, but he knew he had too. "Sora, I'm going to..."

Sora nodded and stopped. 

"I love you Riku," rofessed Sora, "I love you, with all my heart."

Riku felt dizzy and he almost fell on top of him. "I... love you too..." he replied, but it was so quiet he wasn't sure he made a sound. He had never been so nervous in his life. Riku stepped out of his pants and joined him back in bed. Sora kissed him sweetly. "Sora... thanks."

Sora smiled and kissed him again. "Your welcome." He took Rikus hands in his own and kissed them lovingly. 

Sora snuggled up close with him beneath the sheets and stroked Rikus member. Riku closed his eyes and stroked him back. 

Sora disappeared under the duvet and the room was filled with wet sounds as Sora took his best friend and soul mate into his mouth again. Riku moaned and watched the bump in the duvet bob up and down. 

Rikus eyes wondered as he got lost in pleasure. His eyes locked on his pants. He remembered what was in the pocket.

He glanced down at the bulge moving up and down. He couldnt see Sora and Sora couldn't see him. 

He slowly reached for them and put it to his nose. He got lost in Soras musk and his pleasure was amplified. He closed his eyes and moaned even louder.

Sora pleasured him for about ten minutes and it was wonderful. He was in heaven until Sora finally sat up, rubbing his jaw. 

"Man, my mouth aches!" He laughed and then stopped surprised when he saw Riku smelling something. 

Riku attempted to move it away but Sora had already recognised what it was.

"Were you...? I mean..."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me...."

"I mean, if you enjoy it... I didn't realise I forgot them. But it's fine if you wanna keep them...," Sora said, awkwardly. 

"I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's okay... but you do me now, cause I'm tired."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sora thought about it for moment and felt up Rikus arms. He straddled Rikus lap and wrapped Rikus arms tightly around himself. Their shafts got pinned between their toned stomachs and he ground against him, causing them both to moan.

They shared a kiss and Riku could taste his pre-cum in Soras saliva. It ignited his fire again and Sora yelped in surprise when Riku reached between them and grabbed his shaft tightly. He jerked Sora off. Soras eyes closed and his head fell back in ecstasy. 

Riku bit Soras bottom lip, which was pink and sore and shiny with drool. Soras jaw was too tired to kiss back, so Riku lightly bit him all over his face. He nibbled and pulled at his cheek with his teeth.

Sora was just the cutest boy alive and Riku wanted to eat him. He was just beautiful inside and out, and he was literally in the palm of Rikus hand. It was amazing. 

Riku lifted Soras arm and licked his arm pit. It was odd, and out of no where, but Sora didn't dislike it. He laughed in fact; it tickled.

His childish giggling blew away the awkwardness in the air and brought one of playfulness. Riku was relieved he hadn't ruined the night.

He stood Sora up and took him into his mouth. Sora sighed in relief and pet his silver hair. He gently fucked Rikus mouth. "Suck harder," he requested. He moaned when Riku did so. 

Sora played with his ears. He gave him a wet willy and Riku batted him away. 

He pushed Sora onto the bed and laid top to tail. He took Sora in his mouth and Sora took him in his. 

He still kept having to bat Sora away, because he kept tickling his tummy, or biting his bottom, taking himself out of Rikus mouth to wiggle his hips and tease him with his flopping cock, or pinched his nose.

Sora giggled when Riku had enough and dragged him off the bed. He held him upside down by his waist and let him dangle as he continued sucking his cock.

Sora laughed as all the blood rushed to his head and he had to reach up to take Riku back into his mouth again, sucking him upside down. Riku had finally managed to satisfy Soras playfulness in a way he could tolerate, as he was plenty strong both naturally and magically, and carrying Sora was easy. 

Sora wrapped his legs around Rikus shoulders and the effort it took to suck Riku from his position kept him from messing around further. 

They both felt themselves getting closer to having an orgasm. They got louder and the vibrations of their voices sent ripples of pleasure through both of them. They sucked harder, both craving eachothers seeds. 

Sora wiggled and nearly slipped and fell as he finally came, but Riku held him tightly. He groaned as Soras seed filled his mouth.

Everything about Sora was amazing - his looks, his size, his weight, his heart, his smile, his smell, his taste... Riku came. He heard Sora yelp in surprise but carried on sucking him anyway. 

They both moaned in satisfaction. They licked eachothers shafts clean, and then Riku let Sora down. Though Sora landed with dignity, as he was very flexible and athletic, his face was not very dignified at all. Rikus seed had dripped from the corners of his mouth and had dripped up his face, making it wet and sticky. They both laughed as they both wiped Soras face clean. 

They both cleaned up in the bathroom, then settled down for bed for the night. 

"I love you, Riku," said Sora. 

"I love you t-" 

Riku was cut off when Sora stuffed his underwear in his mouth. 

"That was one way to make memories, huh?"

Sora kissed his gagged lips.

The End


End file.
